Cowboys del lejano Atenas
by scorpio lady
Summary: Ambientada en el lejano Oeste. En un pueblo donde la libertad se ha perdido, la unica esperanza sera un grupo de vaqueros que intentaran recuperarla. A pesar de la demora, capitulo 5 disponible!
1. Chapter 1

Nota de la Autora: Ante todo quiero agradecer a todo aquel que se tome el tiempo de leer la siguiente historia. Es la primera que me animo a publicar. Desde ya, todo comentario, sugerencia o queja es bienvenida (eso si, no sean muy crueles, que soy novata). Ah, por ultimo, quisiera dedicar esta historia a mi buena amiga Gilraen Shaulah. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!

Bueno, los dejo con la historia...

Antes que me olvide: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

COWBOYS DEL LEJANO ATENAS

Capitulo 1

Es una hermosa mañana en el pueblo de Atenas. Sus habitantes van y vienen por las calles, como todos los días. Casi todos se conocen entre sí, por lo cual saludarse es algo de lo más normal.

Sin embargo, detrás de tanta calma, se esconde un secreto...

Cualquier forastero que llegase hasta aquí no imaginaria nunca que a pesar de la tranquilidad que se transmite y la bondad de sus residentes, todos los que viven en este lugar, lo hacen con miedo... y tristeza.

Ya hace 13 años que Atenas perdió su libertad, y por consiguiente, sus derechos. Aquí ya no se puede pensar distinto ni mucho menos demostrarlo. Intentar cambiar las cosas solo traía problemas y oponerse solo llevaba a la muerte. Es la triste realidad, y nada se podía hacer al respecto... hasta ahora.

Por la calle principal venia un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color café montado a su caballo. El animal caminaba a paso lento, y su jinete miraba para todos lados como buscando algo.

Mas de uno de los que lo veían pasar lo miraba con curiosidad. No es de extrañar esa actitud teniendo en cuenta que para los pueblerinos, un desconocido era fácilmente identificable.

El muchacho detuvo el paso de su corcel. Tras echar otro vistazo al lugar, opto por preguntarle un anciano que estaba por ahí:

- Disculpe... Si no es mucha molestia¿podría indicarme donde esta la oficina del Sheriff?

- Con que la oficina del Sheriff... –respondió el anciano.- No eres de aquí¿verdad?

- A decir verdad... no. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

- Porque lo que estas buscando esta justo detrás de ti.

El joven giro la cabeza para ver el edificio que se alzaba justo a sus espaldas. Efectivamente, ése era el lugar que estaba buscando. No pudo evitar reírse un poco de la situación.

- Je je, es verdad... gracias.

- No hay de que, jovencito.

El chico bajo del caballo, y tras atar las riendas a la baranda que se ubicaba frente a la entrada, ingreso a la oficina. Allí lo atendió un hombre de largos cabellos color lila y ojos verdes:

- ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

- Buenos días, me llamo Seiya y vine porque el sheriff me cito aquí.

- Ah, si, estoy al tanto... pero el señor Aioria no se encuentra en este momento...

- ¿¡Que no esta!?... Y me vine hasta aquí ¿¿para nada??

- ¿Puedes dejarme terminar de hablar? Gracias... Como ya te dije, el señor Aioria no esta. Pero me ordeno que te dijera que lo vayas a esperar a Star Hill.

- Aja... ¿y eso qué es?

- Es un bar que esta a un par de cuadras de aquí. Espéralo ahí, que ni bien termine con su diligencia se reunirá contigo.

- Eso espero... iré allá... Ah, me olvidaba¿con quien tuve el gusto de tratar?

- Mi nombre es Mu.

- Gracias Mu. Hasta luego.

Seiya regreso por su caballo, y como esta vez el camino era corto, solo tomo las riendas del animal y se fue caminando a la par suyo.

Ni bien atraviesa la puerta del bar, se acerca a atenderlo una joven de cabellos enrulados color rojo oscuro:

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Lady ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

- Ah, buenos días... el señor Aioria me dijo que lo esperara aquí.

- Si, mira... – le responde ella, señalando una de las mesas- tienes que ir donde están esos tres chicos.

- Entendido. Gracias.

- No hay de que.

El recién llegado se acerco a la mesa donde estaban los tres chicos en cuestión y les pregunto:

- ¿Ustedes están por lo mismo que yo?

- Depende... ¿por qué es?- contesto reacio uno de ellos, rubio, de ojos celestes.

- Para encontrarme con el Sheriff.

- ¿Tu también?- se asombra el segundo, un chico de cabellos tan verdes como el color de sus ojos.

- Sí...

- Entonces, si... estamos por lo mismo- confirma el tercero, un pelinegro de ojos azul profundo.

- Bien... pues si no les molesta, me siento aquí con ustedes.

Los cuatro permanecieron en silencio por un instante.

- Ah, disculpen, olvide presentarme... me llamo Seiya... Pegasus Seiya. ¿Y ustedes?

- Cygnus Hyoga- responde el rubio.

- Dragón Shiryu- se presenta al pelinegro.

- Andrómeda Shun- concluye el peliverde.

- Ya veo... Y por cierto¿alguno tiene idea de por que nos citaron?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

En ese momento, se acerco Lady a atenderlos:

- ¿Desean pedir algo?

Los cuatro muchachos se miraron entre sí. La verdad es que ninguno tenía ni una moneda en los bolsillos. La camarera se dio cuenta y les aclaro:

- No se preocupen... lo que consuman corre por cuenta del señor Aioria.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados.

La joven anota sus pedidos y regresa a la barra, donde están sus compañeras de trabajo: Shaina, Marin y June.

- ¿Y¿Que pidieron los chicos nuevos?- quería saber Shaina.

- Unas sodas... nada del otro mundo -responde Lady.- Marin, tenías que haber ido tú a atenderlos, después de todo, fue tu novio quien los cito aquí. Por cierto... ¿tienes idea de para qué?

-No... no acostumbro a hablar con el de sus asuntos laborales.

- Si, claro, cuando te conviene...

- Eso que importa -comento Shaina.- Lady, tienes algún dato acerca del chico de cabellos castaños?

- No... ni siquiera se como se llama. Que ¿te interesa?

- Pues... no esta nada mal.

- Ay Dios... aquí vamos de nuevo...

- De todas formas parece que Shaina no es la única que se fijo en los nuevos- se sumo Marin a la conversación, y con un leve movimiento de cabeza señalaba a June, quien tenia el rostro apoyado sobre sus manos y no dejaba de mirar a la mesa de los "citados".

- Ah, si- coincidió Lady.- Desde que llego no le quito los ojos de encima al de cabellos verdes.

- No es cierto- intento desmentir June, quien sin embargo no apartaba la mirada en ningún momento del mismo lugar. Sus tres amigas rieron divertidas.

Media hora después, llego al bar el esperado Sheriff, quien luego de saludar a su novia y a sus amigas se dirigió a la mesa donde lo esperaban los muchachos.

- Buenos días, disculpen la demora, tuve que atender unos asuntos- los saludo Aioria.

- Buenos días -responden los cuatro al unísono.

- Desde ya, gracias por venir- comenzó la charla Aioria mientras tomaba asiento. – Me imagino que deben estar ansiosos por saber el motivo por los cuales fueron citados aquí en el pueblo, así que iré directo al grano.

Los cuatro jóvenes centraron su atención en el recién llegado, dispuestos a escucharlo. Tras respirar profundo, el Sheriff empezó a contar:

- Supongo que cada uno de ustedes conoce y es testigo de la forma en que vivimos... o mejor dicho, la forma en que nos obliga a vivir quien nos gobierna... pues bien, ha llegado el momento de decir basta. Hay que sacar a ese bastardo alcalde del poder. Los cuatro se miraron un poco sorprendidos por la forma de expresarse del sheriff, pero más por hacerlo de forma decidida.

- Suena interesante...- opino Seiya- ¿Pero cómo?

- Digamos que iremos a visitarlo a su despacho... en patota. Y armados, por si acaso.

- Genial... -exclamó Hyoga.

- ¿Yeso, cuándo sería? -pregunto Shiryu.

- Pues... aun no hemos decidido cuando... obviamente seria cuanto antes. Sucede que nos estamos organizando despacio y discretamente... no queremos llamar la atención de la Alcaldía. No aún.

- Tengo una pregunta- dijo tímidamente Shun- ¿Sólo seremos nosotros cinco y Usted en esto?

- No, claro que no, Shun... somos varios los que vamos a participar. No deseo adelantarles mucho todavía, pero no desesperen, mañana tendrán más detalles acerca de todo lo que tenemos pensado hacer. Por lo pronto, éste es el plan: a partir de hoy, trabajaran para mí. Serán mis vigilantes de calle, para no despertar sospechas. Y además puede servirles para ir conociendo a quienes trabajan para el alcalde. ¿Qué me dicen?

- ¡De acuerdo! -contestaron los cuatro jóvenes.

- Perfecto... A propósito, no se preocupen por su hospedaje, se alojaran en la posada que esta al lado de mi oficina. Y desde ahora, todos sus gastos correrán por cuenta mía.

Los muchachos asintieron.

- Bien... creo que no tengo nada mas que decirles. Debo volver a mi oficina, así que pueden retirarse -dicho esto, Aioria se puso de pie.- Ah, y si llegan a ver algo que les llame la atención... sobre todo con respecto al alcalde o cualquiera de sus lacayos, no tienen mas que avisarme a mi o a Mu. Ahora si, es todo. Suerte... y manténganse atentos.

El Sheriff estrecho la mano de cada uno de los chicos y se fue.

Ha anochecido en el pueblo, y el lugar donde más se concentran los pueblerinos es en el bar Star Hill, como todas las noches. Y más aun esta noche, que cantaran las Amazonas. ¿Qué quienes son ellas? Pues las cuatro camareras del bar: Shaina, Marin, June y Lady. Así es: no solo se ocupan de atender a la clientela, sino que además la entretienen haciendo algo que las divierte: cantar y bailar.

A pesar de hacerlo por hobbie, lo cierto es que son muy aplaudidas por su publico, así que por lo menos dos veces a la semana suben al pequeño escenario del bar a hacer su numero.

- Buenas noches, gente de Star Hill- empezaba la presentación Tatsumi, el barman (y patrón de las chicas).- Como ya es costumbre, es un honor para mi presentar a mis queridas muchachas¡¡Las Amazonas!!

Llovieron los aplausos en el ambiente. Las cuatro chicas ya están en escena, cada una frente a su micrófono. La música empieza a sonar...

_COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO QUIERAS AMARME_

_COMO PUEDE SER QUE QUIERAS ESCAPARTE, SI ES TUYO MI CORAZON..._

_COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO QUIERAS TOCARME_

_COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO QUIERAS BESARME, SI NECESITO TU AMOR._

_NO PENSABA ASI ANTES DE CONOCERTE Y NO TE TUVE Y PERO TEMO PERDERTE_

_TE SIENTO CERCA DE MI CORAZON PERO ME ESQUIVAS Y TE OLVIDAS_

_Y ME DUELE ESTE AMOR..._

En el bar también están presentes Seiya, Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga, compartiendo la mesa con el Sheriff Aioria, que los había invitado a comer ahí.

- Estas muchachas son las estrellas del pueblo- les comentaba Aioria a los chicos.- Cantan muy bien¿no creen? Por cierto... una de ellas es mi novia.

- ¿Ah, sí¿Quién es? -quería saber Seiya.

- La colorada.

- ¿Cuál¿Lady?

- No, sonso, la otra... la que esta en la punta. Se llama Marin.

_Y ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI... Y NO QUIERES SABER DE MÍ_

_Y ESTOY SUFRIENDO ASI... PERO NUNCA VIENES A AQUI_

_ESCUCHA MI CORAZON... ESCUCHA MI CORAZON_

_COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO QUIERAS AMARME_

_COMO PUEDE SER QUE QUIERAS ESCAPARTE, SI ES TUYO MI CORAZON..._

_COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO QUIERAS TOCARME_

_COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO QUIERAS BESARME, SI NECESITO TU AMOR_

En ese instante del show, entro al bar el mismísimo alcalde: Geminis Saga. Viene custodiado por dos de sus sirvientes: Cancer Death Mask y Pisces Afrodita.

- Manténganse alerta, chicos... el alcalde esta aquí -les informo Aioria a los muchachos.-

Discretamente, los cuatro observaban la mesa donde este se sentó a presenciar el espectáculo.

_NO SÉ QUE DECIR PERO IGUAL QUIERO HABLARTE_

_ES QUE NO QUIERO SOLAMENTE MIRARTE_

_Y CADA VEZ QUE TE VEO PASAR SOLO ME ESQUIVAS Y TE OLVIDAS_

_Y NO ME HABLAS JAMAS_

_Y ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI Y NO QUIERES SABER DE MÍ_

_Y ESTOY SUFRIENDO ASI PERO NUNCA VIENES A AQUI_

_ESCUCHA MI CORAZON, ESCUCHA MI CORAZON..._

Al terminar la canción, todos los presentes aplaudieron de pie a las muchachas, quienes agradecieron con una reverencia y bajaron del escenario. El alcalde, por su parte, se levantó de su mesa para acercarse a la barra a hablar con Tatsumi.

- Cantinero -le llama la atención el señor Saga- Déjeme felicitarlo por sus muchachas, son en verdad muy talentosas.

- Ah, gracias, señor.

- Sabe, disfrute mucho su show, y me preguntaba... cuánto me costaría una presentación en privado... solo para mí.

Tatsumi tardo en responderle:

- Lo siento, señor alcalde, pero... mis señoritas no se venden.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Qué tanto puede costar... dígame una cifra.

- Lamento decepcionarlo... pero no es posible ninguna negociación. Mis muchachas no se presentan en ningún otro lado más que en este bar. Aquí puede venir a verlas cuantas veces desee y sin pagar cifra alguna. No pudo ofrecerle más que eso.

En ese momento, las chicas se acercaron a la barra tras ver que el alcalde estaba hablando con su patrón.

- ¿Sucede algo, Tatsumi? - pregunto Shaina.

Antes de que él respondiera, Saga se apresuro a preguntarles:

- A ver, señoritas... me gustaría saber si ustedes gustarían de presentarse en privado para mí.

Las cuatro chicas miraban a su patrón sin saber que responder.A lo lejos, los muchachos ( sobre todo Aioria) no dejaban de contemplar la situación

- Hum... esto no me gusta... pretende algo con las chicas -murmura el Sheriff.- Estén atentos.

- ¿Y¿Qué dicen? -se impacientaba el alcalde Saga.

Ninguna de las Amazonas se animaba a contestar, hasta que Lady junta valor y toma la palabra:

- Señor alcalde... nosotras sólo obedecemos las órdenes de Tatsumi. Si él le dijo que si, entonces será así, pero si dijo no... es no.

- ¿Ve, señor? Se lo dije...- le demostraba Tatsumi.

Saga miraba muy serio a las muchachas, tanto era así que June disimuladamente se oculto tras Marin, quien a su vez miraba hacia cualquier parte, demostrando su incomodidad. Lady y Shaina, en cambio, lo observaban desafiantes.

- ¿Y una buena suma no les haría cambiar de opinión?- insistía el alcalde.

- No señor -le responde Lady, con tanta seguridad que se le notaba en la voz.- Gracias, pero no.

Mas serio que antes (si era eso posible), el alcalde decidió dar por terminada la conversación.

- ¡Bah! Que caso tiene...- exclamó.- Esta bien, será como ustedes quieran... ya encontraré otras que SI quieran cantar para mí. No me pierdo de nada si no las contrato.

A las chicas esas palabras les sonaron a ofensa, sin embargo, ninguna se animaba a responder, tratándose del mismísimo alcalde, tan temido por toda la gente del pueblo. Éste dio media vuelta para decirle a uno de sus guardaespaldas:

- Afrodita, vamonos... Y recuérdame buscar un grupo de profesionales... no unas mediocres aficionadas como estas.

Para Lady eso fue demasiado. No podía agraviarlas de esa manera solo por rechazar su oferta. Sintiéndose ofendida, se animo a levantarle la voz.

- Señor alcalde ¡Usted no tiene por que insultarnos!

El giro la cabeza para mirarla con aires de superioridad, lo que irrito mas a la camarera, que enojada por la situación le grito:

- ¡¡¡VAYASE AL DIABLO!!!

Todos los presentes escucharon las palabras de Lady, y no dejaban de mirarla con incredulidad: desde el Sheriff y los chicos -que lograron escuchar parte de la conversación- pasando por los guardaespaldas del alcalde, los pueblerinos presentes, y por supuesto, su patrón y sus amigas.

Lady no dejaba de mirar desafiante al alcalde Saga, quien dio unos pasos hasta ponerse frente a ella y observarla de manera intimidante. Todos esperaban que la insultara o le pegara... pero sorpresivamente el señor Saga decidió retirarse.

El bar era silencio puro. Todos observaban como la máxima autoridad del pueblo se marchaba sin siquiera defenderse de las ofensas de la muchacha, de una simple camarera. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la puerta, el alcalde le ordeno por lo bajo a su otro guardaespaldas:

- Death Mask... ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

- Si, señor, le daré una buena lección.

Y de la forma más despreocupada, Saga se retira... e inmediatamente después de eso, Death Mask saca su revolver y comienza a disparar al aire, provocando un escándalo en el bar.

- ¡Muchachos, cúbranse! -les ordeno Aioria a los chicos.

- Aprovechemos ahora y salgamos a buscarlo- insistió Seiya.

- ¡Ya te dije que no, Seiya! Ese no es la idea...

- Muchachas ¡a sus habitaciones! -fue la orden que le dio Tatsumi a sus empleadas.

Shaina, Marin y June logran cruzar la puerta que las conduce fuera del bar. Lady intento ir también, pero antes de que llegara, sintió que alguien la tomo del brazo.

- Tú te vienes conmigo preciosa...- le dijo Death Mask, mientras la amenazaba con el arma.

Los presentes no terminaban de reponerse de la situación cuando ven a Cáncer Death Mask huir del lugar... llevándose a Lady

- ¡Lady! -gritaron sus amigas desesperadas.

- ¡Pero que demonios...! - se asombro Aioria.

- ¡Se ha llevado a una de las chicas! Hay que ir por él -sugirió Hyoga, pero antes de que intentaran seguir al sirviente del alcalde, este amenazó desde el umbral de la puerta:

- ¡No se atrevan a detenerme... o lo pagaran caro! –amenazó con una mirada maliciosa.- ¡Adiós!

Y se fue, llevándose a su victima alzada al hombro, como si fuera una bolsa de papas, ante la impotente mirada de los demás.

CONTINUARÁ...

N/A: Les reitero, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Los espero! Y otra vez, gracias por leer!

Scorpio Lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 

Ya había pasado 1 hora desde que Cancer Death Mask se llevo a Lady.

Como era de esperarse, a causa de ello el bar tuvo que cerrar sus puertas, de modo que todos los clientes se retiraron del lugar, quedando solo Tatsumi, Shaina, Marin, June, Aioria, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun.

Las chicas estaban muy alteradas por lo sucedido: Shaina y June no dejaban de llorar por la suerte de su amiga. Marin contuvo sus lágrimas, pero realmente estaba triste y preocupada. Aioria estaba junto a ella y la abrazaba.

- ¿¿Pero es que no hay nada que podamos hacer?? -exclamó Seiya.

- No veo por qué no podemos salir a buscar a ese tipo y rescatar a esa chica -agregó Hyoga.

- ¿¿Ustedes no escucharon o qué?? -les respondió Tatsumi.- No quiero correr el riesgo de que algo le pase a Lady.

- Pero quedándonos de brazos cruzados tampoco tenemos la certeza de que no le harán nada -objetó Shiryu.

- Muchachos, nada se puede hacer por ahora -dijo Aioria.- Lo único que nos queda... es esperar.

- Por esperar podemos llegar tarde... -pensó en voz alta June, sin dejar de llorar.- Llega a pasarle algo a Lady y no sé de lo que soy capaz...

La rubia, a causa del llanto, no pudo seguir hablando. Conmovido por su tristeza, Shun se acercó a consolarla:

- Tranquila... tienes que tener la esperanza de que todo va a salir bien.

Todos permanecieron en silencio en ese momento, hasta que a Seiya se le ocurrió una idea:

- Un momento… ¿qué no se supone que nosotros somos vigilantes de calle? Tenemos la libertad y la obligación de recorrerlas.

- Seiya tiene razón –coincidió Hyoga.- Si permanecemos aquí esperando a que nos lleguen las pistas, jamás vamos a encontrar a esta muchacha. En cambio, si recorremos las calles, quizá podamos hallarla

Aioria lo pensó por un momento y luego decidió:

- Bueno… esta bien. Saldremos a buscarla. Pero… desde ya les ordeno que si la llegan a encontrar con ese tal Death Mask, actúen con cautela. Ese sujeto es capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Esta bien- asintieron los cuatro jóvenes.

- Chicas, ustedes quédense aquí y no salgan por nada del mundo -les aconsejó Aioria a las Amazonas.

- De acuerdo, pero por favor… encuentren a Lady -respondió Marín por las tres.

- Haremos lo posible… -la tranquilizó el Sheriff. – Vamos, muchachos.

- Si…

Lejos de allí, se podía ver a Death Mask cabalgando su caballo color negro, con la pobre Lady a cuestas. La camarera viajaba de una forma bastante incómoda y no dejaba de gritar:

- ¡¡Auxilio,¡¡Ayúdenme¡¡ Me están secuestrando!!

- Es inútil, preciosa -la desanimó Death Mask.- Nadie podrá hacer nada por ti. Estamos en pleno toque de queda, así que por más que te escuchen no podrán salir a ayudarte.

- ¡No me importa! Por lo menos que mis gritos sirvan para que la gente sepa qué clase de personas son ustedes -respondió amenazadoramente la amazona.

- ¿Y crees que eso servirá de algo? -le retrucó él, y dejó escapar una risotada maligna.

En ese momento, ambos iban por la calle del mirador, llamada así porque allí se encuentra una torre de madera con un gran mirador en la cima.

Recostado sobre la baranda (haciendo un equilibrio admirable) se encontraba un joven de cabellos azules que parecía estar durmiendo a juzgar por el modo en el que su sombrero vaquero le cubría el rostro. A pesar de eso, pudo oír claramente los gritos de ayuda de Lady, que le han hecho abrir lentamente sus ojos color azul marino.

El joven se saca el sombrero de la cara para observar que era lo que ocurría: vio a la muchacha en apuros y al despreciable sujeto que se la llevaba, y sin decir ni una palabra, ágilmente comenzó a descender por el edificio.

Ya con los pies sobre el suelo, se ocultó en un angosto callejón para espiar lo que estaba sucediendo: el tipo había bajado de su caballo, y tomando a la joven del brazo, la tiraba al suelo. La chica parecía tener agallas, ya que se puso de pie, y dándole una bofetada, le recriminó:

- ¡¡Esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer!!

El tipo se refregó la mejilla golpeada y mirándola con furia, le respondió:

- ¡¡A mi ninguna perra me pega!!

Y le devolvió el golpe con otra bofetada aún más fuerte, que volvió a tumbar a la muchacha en el suelo. Esta acción por parte de este sujeto tomó por sorpresa al chico de cabellos azules, que observaba como la chica tendida en el piso se tomaba la mejilla abofeteada y miraba con odio a su agresor, mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió pena. Él solía ayudar a todo aquel que estuviera en problemas, pero lo hacía con indiferencia, como quien cumple un deber que no le corresponde. Sin embargo, ahora sentía la necesidad de intervenir en la situación, de ayudar a esa valiente pero indefensa joven.

En el preciso instante en el que Death Mask iba a dispararle a Lady, un certero balazo impactó en su mano, la cual sostenía el revólver. Este lo dejó caer, y dando gritos de dolor, cayó de rodillas al suelo tomándose la mano lastimada.

La camarera, bastante sorprendida por lo ocurrido, dirigió su mirada hacia donde había provenido el disparo, y allí vio al muchacho de cabellos azules que se acercaba a ella con paso firme y decidido.

- ¿¿Pero quién demonios eres tu?? -preguntó un enfurecido Death Mask.

- Ya deberías saberlo, no es la primera vez que echo a perder uno de tus planes... o los de tus compañeros... -respondió el peliazul con arrogancia.- Pero para refrescarte la memoria, lo diré una vez más, y que no se te olvide: Soy Fénix Ikki.

- ¡¡Fénix!! -recordó el sirviente del alcalde.

- El mismo que viste y calza- respondió Ikki, quien se acerco a Lady, y tendiéndole la mano, le preguntó:

- ¿Estas bien?

La camarera sólo asintió a asentir con la cabeza, y tomó la mano que el chico le ofreció para poder levantarse.

- Bien... aprovecha y vete -le sugirió él.

- Ah... si... -apenas respondió ella.

A todo esto, Death Mask seguía arrodillado en el suelo, justo a espaldas de Ikki, aprovechando su distracción para recuperar sigilosamente su arma y balear a quien se había metido en sus planes. Quiso el destino que justo Lady lo descubriera apuntando a Fénix, por lo que enseguida intentó sacarlo del medio, empujándolo y gritándole:

- ¡Cuidado, le va a disparar!

Cáncer gatilló el arma de todas formas, pero la bala en vez de darle a Ikki, termina rozando la pierna de Lady, provocándole una considerable herida. Debido al dolor, la camarera volvió a caer al suelo tomándose la pierna lastimada.

Todo esto no hizo más que enfurecer a Fénix, quien inmediatamente agarró a Death Mask del cuello y le dijo:

- ¡Esta vez has ido muy lejos, maldito desgraciado! No solo tuviste la cobardía de atreverte a atacarme por detrás ¡sino que también lastimaste a una chica inocente! Voy a darte lo que te mereces, imbécil! – y acto seguido, comenzó a golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, para luego arrojarlo al suelo.

Una vez resuelto este asunto, Ikki se acercó a Lady, que seguía en el suelo, cubriéndose la herida con la mano y apretando los labios aguantándose el dolor.

- Déjame verte…- pidió Fénix, agachándose junto a ella.

- Me duele mucho… - se quejaba la amazona, corriendo la mano manchada con sangre.

-De todas formas tuviste suerte, esto fue solo un raspón… -respondió el peliazul observando detenidamente la herida.

Finalmente, Ikki sacó de entre sus ropas un pañuelo, y con él vendó la pierna herida de Lady.

- Bueno, esto servirá por ahora, por lo menos hasta que alguien te atienda… por lo pronto, voy a llevarte a tu casa. ¿Dónde vives?

- En el bar Star Hill.

El la miró confundido, y antes de que dijera algo, ella le explicó:

- Si, trabajo como camarera y vivo ahí.

- Bueno, como sea… Voy a llevarte hasta allá.

- Pero ¿cómo? -pregunto Lady.

- Simple -contestó Ikki, y señalando el caballo negro de Death Mask, concluyó.- Ahí tenemos nuestro transporte.

Ambos se subieron al corcel. La amazona se aferró al peliazul, y luego de que este sacudiera las riendas del caballo para que avanzara, se quedó dormida.

Las chicas del bar seguían reunidas en dicho lugar. Ninguna quería retirarse a su habitación sin tener alguna novedad acerca de Lady. Para no rendirse al sueño, estaban tomando café.

- Muchachas, es tarde…- les dijo Tatsumi mientras servía la tercera taza a cada una.- ¿Por qué no se van a dormir? Yo me quedaré esperando a los muchachos y les avisaré cualquier novedad.

- Ni aunque quisiera podría dormir -respondió Shaina.- No hasta ver a Lady aquí de vuelta sana y salva.

- Yo tampoco – agregó June.

- Ni yo- dijo Marín.

Tatsumi suspiró. No habría forma de convencerlas, así que desistió de intentarlo.

De repente, el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente se interrumpió con el ruido de la puerta.

Las chicas y el barman miraron en dirección a la entrada: quien había entrado era Ikki, que traía en sus brazos a una dormida Lady.

- ¡Lady! -gritaron las tres chicas asombradas y aliviadas a la vez.

El chico de cabellos azules se dirigió a una de las mesas para dejar a Lady sobre una de las sillas. Las camareras se acercaron para observar a su amiga.

- No se preocupen, solo está dormida -les dijo Fénix.- Tiene una pequeña herida en la pierna, no es nada grave, pero de todas formas creo que debería verla un medico.

- Enseguida nos ocuparemos de eso -respondió Tatsumi.- Muchas gracias por salvarla, seas quien seas.

- No hay de qué -respondió Ikki.- Adiós.

Y sin dar tiempo a nada, se fue.

Al rato, regresaron Aioria y los chicos, y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Lady estaba allí.

- ¿Pero quién la trajo? -quiso saber el Sheriff.

- Fue un chico de cabellos azules -respondió Marín.- No nos dijo su nombre, solo entró, la dejó aquí, nos dijo como estaba ella y se fue.

- ¿Dónde está ella ahora? -preguntó Seiya.

- La llevamos a su habitación -respondió Tatsumi.- Necesito que alguno de ustedes vaya hasta el hospital y traiga a un medico o una enfermera para que la atienda.

- Yo me encargo -dijo Shiryu, partiendo enseguida.

- ¿Por qué¿le pasó algo?- se preocupó Hyoga.

- No, solo tiene una herida en la pierna - contestó el barman.

Seiya y Shun decidieron ir hasta la habitación de Lady para ver como estaba. Allí estaban también las chicas, cuidándola.

- No dejo de preguntarme quién fue el que la salvó -comentó Seiya.

- Lo importante es que está aquí, y está bien -reflexionó Shun, y dirigiéndose a June, le dijo¿Ves que hay que tener esperanza?

La rubia solo sonrió y asintió.

De repente, se escuchó un quejido, y todos los presentes observaron a Lady: al fin habia despertado.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -pregunto al descubrirse en su habitación.- ¿Cómo llegué?

- Te trajeron, amiga. Te rescataron -le contestó Shaina mientras le acomodaba sus cabellos rojizos.

- Ah, si... ya recuerdo... ¿y Fénix¿Dónde está Fénix?

Las chicas se miraron entre si, sin saber que responder. Seiya se acercó a Lady y la interrogó:

- ¿Quién es Fénix?

- Fénix... Fénix Ikki. El fue quien me salvó la vida.

- ¿Dijiste Ikki? -interrumpió un sorprendido Shun.

- Si... ¿por qué?

- Marín -la llamó Shun.- ¿Dijiste que quien la trajo era un chico de cabellos azules?

- Si, así es... -respondió la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Lo conoces? -quiso saber June.

- Si... de hecho... Ikki es mi hermano mayor.

- ¿De verdad, Shun? -se asombró Seiya.- ¿Tu tienes un hermano?

- Si -respondió el peliverde.- En realidad, fue a él a quien convocaron... pero como había desaparecido hace 5 años y nunca supe nada de él desde ese entonces, decidí tomar su lugar. En parte, porque esto me podía ayudar a encontrarlo... y además, considero que el también hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Ya lo creo...-dijo Lady.- Deberían haber visto como puso en su lugar a ese Death Mask...

A todo esto, Shiryu habia llegado al hospital. Ni bien entró al lugar, se acerco a preguntarle a una enfermera que justo pasaba cerca suyo:

- Disculpe... estoy buscando a alguien que pueda ayudarme. Hay una chica herida en el bar Star Hill y me preguntaba si alguien puede ir a atenderla.

La enfermera, de cabellos color negro azulado al igual que sus ojos, lo observó por un momento y le preguntó:

- ¿Shiryu¿Eres tu?

El la observo bien y la reconoció:

- ¿Shunrei?

- Si, soy yo -respondió ella con una sonrisa.- ¡Què estas haciendo aquí en el pueblo!

- Es largo de contar -fue la respuesta del pelinegro.- ¿Podriás ayudarme?

- Desde luego... déjame avisar en la enfermería e ir a buscar el maletín.

- Esta bien... gracias.

- No hay de que.

Luego de un rato Shiryu regreso al bar acompañado de la enfermera (y vieja conocida suya) Shunrei. Esta fue llevada hacia la habitación de Lady, y tras pedirle a los presentes que se apartaran un poco, procedió a atenderla.

- Bien... saquemos esto -dijo Shunrei desatando el pañuelo que cubría la herida.

- Por favor, no lo tire -pidió Lady.- Quiero conservarlo.

- Como tu digas -accedió la enfermera, y luego de entregarle el pañuelo manchado, comenzó a curar la herida. Por ultimo, la vendó.

- Listo -exclamó Shunrei al terminar.- Es recomendable que hagas reposo por dos días. Debes cambiarte el vendaje todos los días y aplicar este liquido -le explicó mostrándole un frasquito que dejo sobre su mesa de luz- sobre la herida. Al cabo de una semana tienes que ir a que te revise. ¿Entendido?

- Si.- asintió Lady.

Ya arreglada la situación, todos se retiraron.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, los cuatro convocados se reunieron en la oficina del Sheriff, hablando sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

- ¡Que suerte que todo termino bien! -se alivió Shiryu.

- Es verdad -coincidió Hyoga.- Lo que aún no termino de creer es que, quién salvó la vida de Lady, haya sido el hermano mayor de Shun.

- Para mi también fue una agradable sorpresa -comento él mencionado,- por lo menos ahora sé que mi hermano esta aquí en el pueblo. Y eso me alegra.

Aioria –que también estaba presente- se sumó a la conversación:

- Seria bueno contar con la ayuda de Fénix. Ojalá podamos encontrarlo alguna vez y proponérselo.

Seiya estaba callado y pensativo. Los demás se dieron cuenta de ello pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntarle la causa de su silencio.

- ¿Sucede algo, Seiya? -se animó a interrogarlo Aioria.

- Es que... anoche, antes de dormir me quedé pensando en lo ocurrido con esta chica... y me trajo malos recuerdos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues... porque de esa misma manera se llevaron a mi hermana cuando yo era chico... y nunca más volví a verla desde ese día. Por eso anoche no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. No quería que haya otra chica a la que le pasara lo mismo que a mi hermana.

- ¿Tu crees que tu hermana está...? -Shiryu no se animó a terminar la pregunta.

- ¿Muerta? No, no lo creo... -desconfió el chico de cabellos castaños.- Aun pienso que podré encontrarla. Pero lo que ha ocurrido con ella es lo que me motivó a estar aquí y ser parte de esto.

- Tu tienes suerte... -dijo Hyoga de repente ante la sorpresa de todos.- Por lo menos tienes la esperanza de volver a verla. Yo no cuento con eso... porque fui testigo del momento en que esos desgraciados mataron a mi madre.

Ninguno fue capaz de hablar ante tal confesión. Hyoga continúo:

- Por ella es que hoy estoy aquí. Acabar con este maldito gobierno será la mejor manera de vengarla.

Por un instante, todos permanecieron callados, y esta vez fue Aioria quien tomó la palabra:

- Entiendo lo que sienten ustedes dos… Yo también pasé por eso… cuando tenía su edad…

En ese momento la conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada de Mu:

- Aioria… han llegado los que faltaban. Ya estamos todos.

- Bien…-respondió el Sheriff.- Chicos, dejaremos esta charla para más tarde.

Detrás de Mu entraron tres hombres: el primero de cabellos negros; el segundo, alto y corpulento; y el tercero de largos cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

Los jóvenes contemplaban a los recién llegados, y aguardaban ansiosamente que la reunión diera comienzo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de la Autora: Antes que nada, perdon a todos aquellos que han seguido la historia hasta este punto, sepan comprender a esta "cabecita de enamorada", o en su defecto, prendan velas para q la inspiración llegue!

Les agradezco los comentarios q me han dejado. Todos ellos me sirvieron a la hora de seguir adelante. Y quedense tranquilos, q aunq me lleve muuucho tiempo, prometo q la historia seguira adelante hasta su final (no me pregunten cuando, porq todavía no lo se… recien empiezo, tengan paciencia)

Cualquier cosa, ya saben, dejen su comentario. En lo posible, tratare de responderles (eso si, dejen sus mails!)

Aclaracion: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada (no sea cosa q me demande por omitir esto en el capitulo anterior…)

Cowboys del Lejano Atenas

Capitulo 3

La situación se había puesto interesante. Los cuatro jóvenes convocados tenían la esperanza de que a partir de este momento muchas de sus inquietudes serìan respondidas.

- Muchachos -dijo Aioria.- Estos señores forman parte de nuestro grupo.

- Así es… - agrego el pelinegro recién llegado, que miraba fijamente a Shiryu, para luego decirle:- Shiryu, sabia que no me fallarías.

El mencionado observaba extrañado a quien le había dirigido esas palabras, luego de unos segundos pareció darse cuenta de quien era:

- Señor Dohko ¡casi no lo reconozco! Tanto tiempo sin verlo…

- Veo que se conocen…- comento asombrado Seiya.

- Ambos vivíamos en la misma aldea- explico el chico de largos cabellos negros- Solía visitarlo cuando era mas chico, y me ha enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas, como defenderme… hasta que dejo la aldea para venir a trabajar aquí.

- Exactamente -respondió Dohko.- Pero no soy solo yo quien vino aquí, así que voy a presentarles a mis dos compañeros… Este muchachote es Taurus Aldebaran.

- Hola chicos…- saludo el mencionado- supongo que me recuerdan ¿no?

- Claro -contesto Hyoga.- Tu fuiste quien me entrego la carta de citación.

- Es cierto…-coincidió Seiya.- También a mi fuiste a verme.

- Y a mi – agrego Shun.

- Bien…- continuo Dohko con la presentación- y este hombre de cabellos rubios es Virgo Shaka, juez de este pueblo.

- Mucho gusto- saludo el rubio.

-Igualmente- respondieron los chicos.

- Si me permites, Aioria, seré yo quien les explique a los chicos, con ayuda de Dohko, lo que tienen que saber -pidio Mu.

- Adelante -concedió el Sheriff.

- Gracias… en primer lugar, ya Aioria les ha explicado por que han sido convocados… pero de seguro querrán saber por que hemos esperado hasta ahora para poner en marcha este plan. Hace 5 años, el señor Libra Dohko, que para su información es abogado, fue contratado para comenzar una investigación sobre el alcalde, Gemini Saga… mas concretamente, acerca de su llegada al poder, y también, determinar las circunstancias en la que el antiguo alcalde, Aries Shion, falleció…

- Nunca han quedado claras las causas de su muerte -continuo Dohko.- De modo que durante todos estos años me dedique sin descanso a investigar todo cuanto pude… La versión popular dice que nuestro anterior alcalde tuvo un accidente domestico que le costo la vida… ¿y que creen? No solo no fue así, sino que además en su muerte, esta involucrado el mismísimo Saga…

Mu retomo la explicación:

- Antes de convertirse en el nuevo alcalde, Saga trabajaba para Shion, incluso era su mano derecha. Según él, Shion había dejado dicho que si algo llegaba a pasarle, quien tomaría su lugar seria Saga.

- La coartada perfecta -opino Shiryu.

- Casi perfecta – lo corrigió Dohko.- Si no fuera por un pequeño detalle… oportunamente llego a mi poder un testamento de puño y letra del propio Shion, en el cual manifestaba que si algo llegaba a pasarle, el poder seria ejercido por quien ocupara el cargo de Sheriff en ese entonces. Ese justamente era Sagittarius Aioros, hermano de Aioria.

- Por lo que parece, el oficio es vocación de familia –comento Seiya.

- Que no te quepa la menor duda… - contesto irónicamente Aioria.

- Prosigo -volvió a tomar la palabra Dohko.- Aioros ocuparía el cargo solamente hasta que la verdadera heredera de Shion tuviera edad suficiente para asumir la alcaldía.

- ¿Shion tenia una heredera? -se asombro Hyoga.

- Efectivamente -le respondió Mu- Solo que por una cuestión de seguridad, nunca la dio a conocer… de hecho, se sabe que antes de morir, la dejo al cuidado de un aldeano, cuyo nombre era Mitsumasa Kido.

- Si en verdad hizo eso, podemos suponer que él tenía el presentimiento de que algo le pasaría -conjeturo Shun.

- Probablemente…- supuso Dohko.- Todo esto que hemos dicho forma parte del informe de investigación que he elaborado a fin de presentar la causa en contra de Gemini Saga, alcalde de Atenas.

- Causa que fue presentada ante mi - acoto Shaka.

- Bien, hasta acá entiendo… pero tengo una pregunta -manifestó Seiya.- ¿Bajo que criterio nos convocaron a nosotros?

- Yo me encargue de seleccionarlos -le contesto Dohko.- A Shiryu porque ya lo conocía y confío en el. En cuanto al resto, le pedí a Mu que investigara un poco sobre ustedes, y en base a los datos que me ha traído decidí convocarlos. Sé lo de tu hermana, Seiya, así como lo de tu madre, Hyoga, y también lo de tu hermano, Shun.

-Déjame mencionar que el hermano de Shun esta aquí, recientemente hemos tenido noticias de él – informo Aioria.

- ¿Ah, si? Genial…- exclamo Dohko- de todas formas Shun, también tenia pensado convocarte a ti, de modo que tu presencia es importante.

- Como usted diga, señor -fue la respuesta del peliverde.

- ¿Y bien¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunto ansioso Seiya.

- Hoy mismo le enviare al alcalde una carta pidiéndole que se presente en el juzgado- anuncio Shaka.

- ¿Para qué? -lo cuestiono Aioria.- La idea es agarrarlo por sorpresa, no ponerlo sobre aviso...

- Primero intentemos actuar de acuerdo con la ley. De lo contrario, el podría hasta demandarnos a nosotros. Después de todo, él también tiene derechos. Debemos actuar con cautela.

- Esta bien...- tuvo que ceder el Sheriff.- Pero creo que de todas formas no tiene sentido. Lo mas probable sea que ignore ese llamado.

- Seguramente -le respondió Dohko.- Pero al negarse a venir, nos da la oportunidad de tener que ir a buscarlo.

- Ah... no lo había pensado... suena interesante...- opino finalmente Aioria.

- Y es ahì donde entran en escena ustedes, muchachos -les aviso Mu a los cuatro jóvenes.

- Ustedes nos acompañaran cuando partamos en su búsqueda -agregó Aldebaran.

Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu y Shun asintieron, con ganas de que ese momento llegue cuanto antes.

Luego de finalizar la reunión, Aioria, Aldebaran, Shaka y Dohko se retiraron, mientras que los chicos decidieron quedarse un rato mas en la oficina del Sheriff acompañando a Mu y de paso ayudándolo un poco ya que con la reunión al pobre le había quedado trabajo atrasado.

- Por Dios, ya casi es mediodía -exclamo Mu.- Necesito que alguno de ustedes vaya hasta la escuela primaria a buscar a mi pequeño sobrino.

- Yo voy -se ofreció Seiya.

- Te acompaño – se apunto Hyoga.

- Gracias, muchachos. Mi sobrino se llama Kiki, es un niño pelirrojo que se parece un poco a mi.

- Ok... Ya volvemos.- respondió el chico de cabellos castaños.

Ya en la calle, los dos jóvenes subieron a sus respectivos caballos, los cuales comenzaron a avanzar lentamente.

- Oye, gracias por acompañarme -le dijo Seiya a su rubio compañero.

- No hay de que -respondió Hyoga, y con ironía, agrego: ya me estaba cansando de ver tantos papeles...

Ambos llegaron justo a tiempo a la puerta de la escuela, en el momento en que los niños salían. Pero buscando entre la multitud de niños no lograban encontrar a Kiki.

- ¿Será posible que no haya salido aun? -se preguntaba Seiya.

- No. Esta ahí, con las maestras... – respondió Hyoga señalando en dirección donde estaba el niño.

Ambos se acercaron a las jóvenes maestras, y para sorpresa de Seiya, una de ellas era una vieja conocida:

- ¡Miho!... no sabia que trabajabas aquí... -se asombro él.

- ¡Seiya!... Tanto tiempo... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- lo saludo ella con una sonrisa.

- Vinimos a buscar a este niño ¿Tu eres Kiki, verdad?- se dirigió Seiya al pequeño.

- Si...- respondió el pequeño pelirrojo.

- Tu tío Mu nos mando a buscarte -le explico Hyoga.

- Ah, bueno... esta bien... -accedió contento Kiki, y se agarro de la mano del rubio.

Mientras Seiya y Miho conversaban, Hyoga observaba discretamente a la otra maestra, una chica rubia que estaba junto a Miho, y que escuchaba atentamente la conversación entre los otros dos. Debido a eso, no notaba que el rubio la estaba mirando hasta que a Kiki se le ocurrió preguntarle a Hyoga:

- ¿Y tu conoces a la señorita Ellie?

La mencionada poso inmediatamente su mirada en Hyoga, quien de repente se puso colorado y solo alcanzo a responder

- No... En verdad, no ¿Por que me preguntas?

- Ah... pues, como la estabas mirando, yo pensé que la conocías- comento pícaro el pelirrojo.

-No ¡como crees! Yo no la estaba mirando...

Ellie no pudo evitar reírse de la situación.

- No se preocupe -dijo la rubia- no me molesta que lo haga... por ahora...

- Eh... Discúlpeme -se excuso Hyoga, quien seguía ruborizado.

- Bueno -dijo Seiya- debemos volver a llevar a este niño. Miho, cuando pueda vendré a visitarte. Adiós muchachas!

- Te estaré esperando, Seiya. ¡Adiós!

- Adiós- saludo Ellie también.

Los dos jóvenes y el niño montaron los caballos y se alejaron saludando con la mano a las chicas.

Por la tarde, los cuatro jóvenes y Aioria fueron al bar Star Hill a tomar algo. Allí, Shaina se encargo de atender sus pedidos.

- ¿Como esta Lady?- pregunto el Sheriff.

- Esta bien -respondió la chica de cabellos verdes.- Esta acostada en su habitación. Tatsumi le dijo que descanse por un par de días.

- Que bien, mándale nuestros saludos -dijo Seiya.

- Lo haré. Enseguida traigo lo que me han pedido.

- Ok... yo tenía una charla pendiente con ustedes -recordó Aioria.

- Es verdad -asintió Shiryu.

- Justamente tiene que ver con mi hermano Aioros, que como ya se han enterado, era el anterior Sheriff. Cuando yo tenia la edad de ustedes, tuve la desgracia de ver como lo asesinaron enfrente mío. Y lo peor del caso es que quien lo mato era su mejor amigo... que en ese entonces, y aun ahora, estaba bajo las ordenes del alcalde.

Los chicos quedaron mudos al escuchar eso. Aioria continúo:

- Con todo esto que vamos a hacer, no solo pretendo que este pueblo recupere su libertad, sino que también se pueda hacer justicia, y mi hermano al fin pueda descansar en paz.

Los cuatro jóvenes solo asintieron sin decir ni una palabra. En ese instante, Shaina regreso trayendo sus pedidos.

Mientras Seiya no tuvo mejor ocurrencia que contar la anécdota del colegio (para vergüenza de Hyoga), Shun poso por unos momentos su mirada en June, que se encontraba apenas a unas mesas de distancia atendiendo a un grupo de personas. Cuando la rubia se percato de que la estaba mirando, le sonrió y agito su mano, saludándolo.

El peliverde le devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo, y volvió a concentrarse en la conversación.

Esa noche, Lady se encontraba acostada en su habitación, leyendo un libro para paliar un poco su aburrimiento por tener que estar en reposo. Sin embargo, el sueño pudo mas, por lo que enseguida cerro los ojos, dejo caer la cabeza hacia un costado, y se quedo dormida con el libro sobre su estomago.

La ventana de su habitación, la cual da a un angosto pasillo que desemboca a la calle de atrás del bar, se encontraba abierta. De repente, alguien se asomo desde fuera. No es otro que Ikki, quien al descubrir que Lady estaba durmiendo, decidió entrar sigilosamente a la habitación, atravesando la ventana. Habia tenido la idea de venir para saber como estaba la muchacha que salvo y que a la vez lo salvo a el.

Lentamente y con cuidado, se acerco a la cama de la joven para observarla. Parecía estar bien, y se aliviaba que así fuera. De pronto su mirada se detuvo en la muñeca derecha de ella. Y es que ahí tenia atado el pañuelo con el que él le había vendado la herida en la pierna. Aparentemente, estaba limpio ya que no se veian manchas de sangre.

Casi sin darse cuenta, extendió la mano para tocar el pañuelo, pero ni bien apoyo los dedos sobre el, Lady abrió los ojos, provocando que el peliazul corriera la mano y retrocediera unos pasos.

Sin embargo, al verlo, ella sonrió y dijo:

- Fénix...

Tal reacción por parte de la muchacha tranquilizo un poco al peliazul, que respondió:

- Tu puedes llamarme Ikki...

- Como gustes... -accedió ella.- ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

- Simplemente quería saber como estabas...

- Por suerte, bien. Mi herida se esta curando normalmente, no hay de que preocuparse.

- Bueno, me alegro de que así sea.

- Por cierto, quería agradecerte por haberme rescatado de ese tipo.

- No hay por que... En realidad, yo también quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer para devolverte el favor...

De pronto ella se dio cuenta de una cosa.

- Oye ¿y como entraste a mi habitación?

El solo se limito a señalar la ventana.

- Ah, ya veo. Me parecía extraño que hayas llegado hasta aquí, porque Tatsumi no deja que nadie entre a ninguna de las habitaciones, sobre todo si son hombres. El es así, nos cuida mucho.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya – dijo él, pensando en el problema que se generaría si el barman lo llegaba a encontrar ahí.

- Nada de eso, tu te quedas -fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.- No te preocupes, él tampoco viene a vigilarnos, y aun si viniera, yo misma le daré explicaciones. De todos modos mi puerta la cerré con llave, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

- De acuerdo, me quedo.

- Bien, así me gusta. Pero no te quedes ahí parado. Ven, puedes sentarte aquí, a los pies de mi cama.- le propuso Lady mientras acomodaba las sabanas y el acolchado.

Ikki dudaba en acceder, pero finalmente lo hizo.

- Dime ¿dónde vives? -comenzó a interrogarlo ella.

- No tengo hogar... soy bastante nómade, a decir verdad.

- Vaya... y tienes un hermano ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque lo conozco.

- ¿Shun esta aquí, en el pueblo?

- Si... y por cierto, esta contento de saber que estas aquí también. Por lo que se, hace mucho que no se ven...

- Es verdad... quizá nos encontremos un día de estos ¿Me pregunto por qué habrá venido al pueblo?

- Tengo entendido que el Sheriff Aioria lo cito aquí. Esta trabajando para el, creo.

- Ya veo.

- Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a reunirte con el.

- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

- No hay por que.

Ambos siguieron hablando de otras cosas, hasta que la pelirroja no pudo evitar bostezar del sueño que tenia, de modo que el peliazul decidió retirarse:

- Es tarde, me voy, así tu puedes descansar.

- De acuerdo. Muchas gracias por haber venido. Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, mi ventana siempre estará abierta para ti.

- Esta bien, otro día volveré... y espero que para entonces ya estés mejor.

Fénix atravesó la ventana y desde allí se despidió:

- Adiós...

- ¡Adiós! –respondió Lady, sonriendo y agitando la mano.

El se fue, y ella se acomodo en la cama. No tardo en volver a dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, de la oficina de Correo de Atenas, entre las miles de cartas que tenían que ser entregadas durante el día, estaba la carta de citación que Virgo Shaka. Había llevado la tarde del día anterior. Debido a la importancia que conllevaba esa correspondencia, esta debía ser la primera en llegar a destino, el cual, por cierto, se encontraba un tanto lejos…

El edificio de la alcaldía se ubicaba a unos 20 km. Al norte de Atenas. No solo ahí se tomaban todas las decisiones gubernamentales sino que además era la residencia del alcalde Saga. A pesar de ser un organismo de gobierno, no solía ser un lugar muy concurrido. De hecho, a los únicos que se los veía entrar y salir eran a sus secuaces, lo cual hacia pensar que el acceso a dicho lugar era ciertamente muy restringido, e intentar hablar con el alcalde en persona, prácticamente imposible.

Por suerte, el cartero que llevaba la carta para el alcalde pudo entrar, pero allí lo atendió quien seria la mano derecha de Saga, Shura:

- Así que una carta para el alcalde…- se sorprendió el pelinegro, y tomando el sobre, agrego: Yo se lo daré, no se preocupe ¿Dónde hay que firmar?

Luego de estampar su firma en los papeles correspondientes, Shura acompaño al cartero hasta la entrada, y luego de cerrar la puerta, volvió a su escritorio, y tras investigar el remitente del sobre, lo llevo hacia el despacho que se encontraba justo a su izquierda. De pie sobre el umbral, mostrando el sobre, el pelinegro le anuncio a la única persona que estaba allí presente:

- Saga… te ha llegado una carta.

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4

Nota de la Autora: De nuevo mil perdones por la demora! Les agradezco que hasta ahora a nadie se le haya ocurrido mandarme un anonimo reclamando mi cabeza en bandeja de plata!! Pero bueno, lo importante es que aca estoy, y no se preocupen que aun asi tarde mil años voy a llegar hasta el fin con esta historia! He dicho.

Aclaracion: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Cowboys del lejano Atenas

Capitulo 4

Saga se encontraba de pie frente al enorme ventanal que había en su oficina, con la vista fija en el frondoso jardín que se encontraba detrás del edificio. Al escuchar la noticia que Shura le dio, volteo a verlo

- Déjala ahí. Ahora la leo.

- Es del juzgado de Atenas - comento Shura mientras dejaba el sobre en el escritorio.

El alcalde solo asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Luego de que su subordinado se retirase, se sentó frente su escritorio. Lentamente tomo el sobre, leyendo detenidamente el mensaje:

"_De mi mayor consideración:_

Se solicita al Sr. Alcalde, Gemini Saga tenga a bien presentarse el día... a las 9.30 hs. En el juzgado de Atenas, bajo motivos de estricta confidencialidad. Sin otro particular, saludo a Ud. Atte.

_Virgo Shaka_

_Juez"_

Ni bien termino de leer, repentinamente se tomo la cabeza, adolorido. La migraña que sufría era parte de su maldición Extrañamente, sus cabellos azules se tornaron grises y sus ojos enrojecieron.

Con esta nueva apariencia, los dolores de cabeza cesaron. Volvió a leer la carta para luego romperla en mil pedazos.

- Esta gente se cree que yo voy a atender el llamado de la justicia... por favor... ¡Soy el alcalde, la máxima autoridad de este pueblo! No tengo tiempo para estas estupideces. -tiro los restos de la carta en el cesto de basura y siguió hablando consigo mismo:- Espero que no crean que no me doy cuenta que algo están tramando... Bien, no voy a tener reparos en borrarlos a todos del mapa si es preciso... así como lo hice con Aioros.

Mientras tanto, Shura entraba a otra sala del edificio. Alli se encontraban Afrodita –quien leia un libro- y dos hombres más: Scorpio Milo y Acuarius Camus. Ambos jugaban a las cartas.

- ¿Qué onda, Shura?- saludo Milo al pelinegro, sin despegar la vista de sus naipes.

- ¿Cómo supiste que era yo? - pregunto sorprendido el mencionado.

- Ah, eso no se pregunta -respondió pícaro el peliazul.

- ¡Bah! En fin, vengo por un café... por cierto, Afrodita ¿cómo sigue Death Mask?

- Mejor -respondió Afrodita.- Creo que entre hoy y mañana le dan el alta... Claro, si no lo echan antes…

- ¿Eso por qué? -pregunto intrigado Camus.

- Es que se ha peleado con todo el personal del hospital. Ya el primer día una de las enfermeras se negó a atenderlo.

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... -acoto Milo.

Afrodita solo lo miro muy molesto por el comentario.

- Milo... no te metas donde no te llaman -lo reto Camus.

- Ya, Camus, pareces mi padre... -se quejo Milo.

- Bueno, basta -Shura calmo los ánimos.

Esa misma mañana, en el bar Star Hill, una hora antes de la apertura del local, Shaina, Marin y June se dirigían a la habitación de Lady, que aun seguía en cama. La rubia llevaba además, una bandeja con el desayuno.

Shaina golpeo la puerta, y abrió luego de escuchar el ruido de la llave que la destrababa desde el otro lado.

- ¡Buenos días, Lady! -entraron saludando las tres.

- ¡Caray, que sorpresa! -exclamo la mencionada.

- Vinimos a compartir el desayuno contigo…- dijo June mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la cama.

- Ah, bueno, muchas gracias, no se hubieran molestado…

Mientras desayunaban, las tres visitantes se miraban cómplices… y es que algo se traían entre manos.

- Y díganme, muchachas ¿cómo ha estado el trabajo ayer¿Me perdí de algo?

A Shaina esa pregunta le vino como anillo al dedo:

- Pues la verdad, de nada… pero… creo que nosotras si nos perdimos de algo.

- ¿Cómo¿De qué hablan? - pregunto Lady, confundida.

Las tres miraban a la "enfermita" con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¡Momento! Conozco esas caras… ¿qué quieren saber?

- Lady -le explico June,- sabes que no me gusta el chisme, pero… anoche fui un momento a mi pieza, y detrás de mi pared escuche voces. Sé que eres medio loca, pero de ahí a hablar sola… creo que te falta bastante.

- Ah… este… yo…

- Prometemos que no le vamos a decir a Tatsumi -la tranquilizo Marín.

- Mmm… de acuerdo, pero nomas les cuento porque son mis amigas… en fin… anoche vino a visitarme Fénix.

- ¿¿De veras?? -exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¡Shh!! Que no quiero que nadie se entere… si, vino a ver como estaba… eso, nada más.

- Pues que bien. Por algo se empieza -comento con picardía Shaina.

- ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? Yo no…

- No lo digas - la interrumpió Marín- No me gusta que mientas.

- ¡Pero si yo no estoy interesada en el!

- Tu cara no dice lo mismo, niña -exclamo la peliverde.

- Ya, en serio. Sólo lo respeto y le estoy muy agradecida por haberme salvado la vida.

- Bueno, ni modo. Ya sabes, Shaina, así son las muchachas hoy en día… primero comienzan por negarlo, luego… ¡sácate! -explica irónicamente Marín.- Sino, mira a June…

- ¡Oye! -exclamo la rubia.

- Tranquilas, chicas… -puso orden Lady.- Terminemos de desayunar que falta poco para abrir el bar.

Por la calle principal venia una carroza. En su interior, una joven de largos cabellos azules aguardaba ansiosa el momento de llegar a su destino: el banco de Atenas.

"_Por Dios, que nervios… no puedo creerlo… ¡mi primer día de trabajo! Espero que todo me salga bien…"_

De pronto, el vehículo se detuvo. El conductor le informo:

- Ya llegamos, Señorita.

La joven bajo de la carroza, y tras pagarle al conductor, se dirigió a la puerta al costado del banco, por la cual entraba el personal.

Ella golpeo la puerta y un hombre la atendió:

-Buenos días, señorita Shauláh. Bienvenida a su primer día de trabajo.

-Buenos días -respondió la peliazul.- Muchas gracias.

A unos pocos minutos del mediodía, en el edificio de la Alcaldía

- ¡Milo! -llamo Shura desde su escritorio.

- Si, Shura…- llego corriendo el peliazul.

- Necesito que vayas urgente al banco.

- ¿Qué¡Pero ya iba a comer!

- Lo harás después. Necesito que deposites esta bolsa de dinero que acaba de llegar.

- ¡No es justo! -refunfuño Milo.- ¿Por qué yo?

- ¡Ya no te quejes! -regaño Shura.- A ti te encanta pasear, así que vamos, andando…

El pelinegro le entrego la bolsa a Milo, y este, con cara de pocos amigos, se retiro rumbo al banco de Atenas.

Mientras montaba su caballo y este se ponía en marcha, Milo iba murmurando:

- "_A ti te encanta pasear" _Si, como no… Hubiera preferido ir hasta las puertas del infierno antes que a ese maldito banco ¡¡ lo odio!!! Condenado Shura, me las pagara… Ah ¡Pero cuando vuelva me va a oír!

Entretanto, en el banco…

- ¡Señorita Shaulah!- llamo el gerente.

- Sí, señor -respondió nerviosa la joven de cabellos azules.

- Puede retirarse a almorzar. Recuerde que tiene 45 minutos. ¡No se demore!

- Si, señor, gracias.

- ¡Estoy harto de que me tengan de mula! -Milo seguía quejándose mientras bajaba de su caballo para entrar al banco.- Se creen que porque soy el mas joven se pueden aprovechar de mi…

El peliazul masticaba su bronca sin mirar hacia donde avanzaba, por lo cual al entrar al edificio, se llevo por delante a la nueva empleada del banco.

- ¡Ay! Disculpe…-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, y cuando se miraron a los ojos… se quedaron mudos.

Por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo: desaparecieron las broncas, desaparecieron los nervios. Solo parecían existir ellos dos.

- Perdón… -hablo él finalmente, sonriendo.- No vi por donde iba.

- No se preocupe -contesto ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Yo también venia distraída.

- No hay problema.

- ¿Me permite pasar, por favor? Debo irme…

- ¡Ah, sí!… Perdone.

Milo observaba a la muchacha alejarse. No cabía duda que de verdad esa chica le llamo la atención. Ella, por su parte, siguió su camino, pero en su mente quedo grabado el rostro del joven. "Es una lastima no haber tenido la oportunidad de atenderlo", pensó.

La nueva cajera fue a almorzar al bar Star Hill. Allí justamente se encontraban almorzando Aioria y los chicos.

- Escúchenme -tomo la palabra el Sheriff.- Se los anuncio ahora por si después no los veo… mañana a las 10.30, va a haber una reunión en mi oficina. Va a estar presente una persona muy importante.

- ¿Quien? -quiso saber Seiya.

- Mañana te vas a enterar - le respondió Aioria.

- ¡Ufa!… -refunfuño el chico de cabellos castaños.

Los demás se reían de la situación. Unos minutos después, Aioria debio retirarse, pero los muchachos decidieron quedarse un rato mas. Enseguida, se acerco June a la mesa.

- Permiso -dijo la rubia- me llevo los platos que ya no usen…

- Si, aquí tienes…- se apresuro a ayudarla Shun.

- Gracias… ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

- Shun… ¿Y el tuyo?

- June.

La muchacha apoyo los platos en la bandeja que traía y se fue.

- Oye Shun…- lo llamo Seiya- Yo que tu, aprovecharía. La tienes en la palma de tu mano.

- ¿De qué hablas? -pregunto inocentemente el peliverde.

- Tendrías que ver cómo te mira esa chica… – se metió Hyoga.

- Oigan ¡déjenlo tranquilo! - defendió Shiryu a Shun.- Y tu Seiya, antes de fijarte quien mira a quien, fíjate quien te mira a ti…

- Yo ya conté dos- comento Hyoga

- ¡Hum! Mejor me callo… -murmuro Seiya.

Por la tarde, Shiryu fue al hospital del pueblo a visitar a su amiga enfermera, Shunrei.

- Hola, Shiryu¿cómo has estado? - lo recibió amablemente ella.

- Bien¿y tú?

- Igual, muy bien…

El recién llegado noto que un pequeño grupo de enfermeras iban y venían apuradas.

- ¿Sucede algo?.

- Si. Es que aquí ha estado internado el malvado que secuestro a la chica del bar. Parece que le darán de alta, y todo el personal del hospital no ve la hora de que se vaya. De hecho las enfermeras están haciendo todo lo posible para que se retire cuanto antes.

- Tal parece que nadie lo quiere…

- Es que trata mal a todo el mundo. Yo no quise atenderlo por eso. Se ha ligado una paliza bastante fuerte, pero eso no ha podido contra el.

Justo en ese momento salió de una de las salas la persona de la que hablaban, quien era ni más ni menos que Death Mask. Afrodita estaba con el, ayudándolo a irse puesto que no estaba totalmente recuperado.

- ¡Hasta que por fin me puedo ir de aquí! -se alegraba Cáncer.- ¡No soporto este lugar!

Shiryu y Shunrei observaban la escena a lo lejos.

- Que este sujeto ande por la calle me da mala espina –opinó Shiryu.

Fuera del hospital, un furioso Death Mask exclamaba:

- Denme unos días nada mas, y voy a buscar a ese desgraciado de Fénix ¡Me voy a vengar de él y de esa camarera insolente!

- Tendrás que hacerlo después -le respondió Afrodita.- El jefe quiere verte. Tal parece que tiene unos trabajitos para ti… y ya sabes a que me refiero.

-Mmm… interesante…

- Oye ¿Y a ti que te pasa? -pregunto un intrigado Camus a un abstraído Milo. Ambos estaban en los jardines del edificio de la Alcaldía.

- ¿Eh¿Me hablabas? -fue la respuesta de este ultimo.

- ¡Caray, Milo! Desde que volviste del banco estas más tonto que de costumbre…

- Voy a ignorar esa última frase… Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me sucedió allí.

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Conocí a una chica…

- ¡Ah! Así que por ahí venia el asunto… ¿Otra nueva conquista, galán?

- Mira, mejor ni hables, que tu también tienes tu prontuario… Esto es diferente. Por alguna razón no puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

- Pues a lo mejor ya estés pensando en sentar cabeza…

- Quizás…

Igual de (o más) abstraída se veía Shauláh, quien tras terminar su primer jornada de trabajo volvió al bar donde había almorzado. Hacía pocos minutos que había llegado, por lo que aun no había sido atendida. Fue Marín quien se acerco a hacerlo:

- Buenas tardes ¿Tomo su pedido?

- Hola, buenas tardes -respondió la muchacha de cabellos azules.- Quisiera un café.

- ¿Con que lo va a acompañar?

- Con unas medialunas

- De acuerdo. Enseguida se lo traigo.

- Gracias…

La pelirroja se disponía a retirarse cuando Shauláh le llamo:

- Espere… quisiera preguntarle algo.

- Dígame.

- ¿Conoce a una chica llamada Lady? Tengo entendido que trabaja aquí.

- Pues sí, aquí trabaja. Solo que por una cuestión de salud no se encuentra atendiendo.

- ¡Oh! Ya veo… es que yo soy su prima.

- ¡Válgame! -exclamo Marín, sorprendida.- Ella nunca nos hablo de sus familiares.

- En parte no me extraña. Es una larga historia… pero ¿dónde se encuentra ella¿Puedo verla?

- Espérame un momento, por favor.

Marín fue donde Tatsumi, y le explico la situación. Por suerte, este accedió a que Lady recibiera la sorpresiva visita.

La camarera regreso con la muchacha peliazul y le informo:

- Sígueme. Te llevare con ella - y la condujo hacia la habitación de su prima.

Esta se hallaba aun recostada en la cama, pensativa. Entre sus manos tenía el pañuelo que era de Fénix. Los golpes de la puerta la hicieron reaccionar. Inmediatamente, giro la llave para destrabar la puerta.

- Espérame aquí - le dijo Marín a Shauláh antes de entrar.

- ¿Que ocurre, Marín?- pregunto Lady.

- Aquí hay alguien que quiere verte. Dice ser… tu prima.

Esta le hizo una señal a la peliazul para que entrara.

- Hola, primita…-saludo esta última.

- Dios mío, Shauláh ¡Eres tú! -exclamo feliz Lady.

Ambas familiares se abrazaron emocionadas. Marín contemplaba sonriente la escena.

- Sera mejor que tu pedido te lo traiga aquí - le dijo a Shauláh.

- Si, por favor. Muchas gracias.

- Bien. Enseguida regreso.

Ya solas, las muchachas conversaban:

- ¿Y, qué andas haciendo por aquí?

- Hoy entre atrabajar en el Banco.

- Ah, que bien ¿cómo te ha ido?

- Pues muy bien. Aprendí rápidamente y mi superior quedo contento. Y a ti no te va tan mal, por lo que sé ¿Es verdad que cantas?

- Si, una vez por semana nos presentamos aquí en el bar con las chicas. Mucha gente nos viene a ver.

- Y me imagino que entre esa gente habrá muchos admiradores ¿no?

- Probablemente… pero no quiero pensar en eso por ahora. Tengo la cabeza muy revuelta con respecto a eso.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Hay alguien en puerta?

- Eh… tal vez. Pero mejor hablemos de ti.

- Bueno, yo recién llego, pero… he estado observando algo…

- ¡Lo sabía, picara!

Las jóvenes pasaron un buen rato charlando, hasta que la peliazul debió retirarse:

- Bueno, debo ir a buscar dónde hospedarme. Vamos a vernos seguido, yo vengo a almorzar aquí.

- ¡Que bien! Mañana vuelvo a trabajar, así que yo misma me encargare de atenderte.

- Ok. Nos vemos.

- ¡Adiós!

A la mañana siguiente, una hora antes de la reunión, Shiryu, Hyoga, y Shun fueron a Star Hill a desayunar.

- ¿Qué nadie se ocupo de decirle a Seiya que íbamos a levantarnos temprano? -se preocupo Shun.

-Yo trate de despertarlo. Dijo que enseguida se levantaría -comentó Shiryu.

- ¿Y tú le creíste? -contesto Hyoga.- Va a llegar tarde, te lo aseguro.

En efecto, Seiya llego al bar 5 minutos antes de la reunión. Extrañado de no ver a sus compañeros, le pregunto a Shaina, que se acerco a atenderlo:

- ¿Y los demás?

- Primero y antes de todo, buenos días…

- ¡Ops! Buenos días. ¿Y los demás?

- ¡Así está mejor! Se fueron hace rato -respondió la peliverde.-Vinieron temprano.

-Aja… -respondió el chico, e iba a sentarse a pedir el desayuno cuando enseguida recordó:- ¡Por Dios¡¡La reunión!!

Y salió corriendo al bunker del Sheriff. Shaina se quedo contemplando la escena y murmuro:

- Bonito, pero con pocas luces…

Tan apurado estaba Seiya, que al llegar a la esquina por poco no se estrella contra una carreta que en ese preciso instante, se detuvo justo allí. Enojado, fue a increparle al conductor del vehículo:

- ¡Oye tu¿Qué no ves que vengo corriendo y estoy apurado?

- ¿Y yo qué culpa tengo de que estés apurado, idiota? -le respondió el conductor, un joven de cabellos color miel.

Más enojado aun, Seiya lo desafió:

- ¡¡Baja de ahí y repite eso en mi cara!!

El muchacho bajo y parándose frente al de cabellos castaños, repitió:

- Idiota.

- ¡¡Ahora veras!! -respondió Seiya, y ambos estaban por comenzar a pelearse cuando la puerta lateral de la carreta se abrió y una voz femenina dijo:

- ¡Jabu¿Qué pasa?

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de la Autora: Hola! Aquí estoy, una vez mas… con un retraso imperdonable. Mil disculpas, de verdad! En este tiempo me han pasado muchas cosas que me mantuvieron alejada de la historia... pero lo importante es que el nuevo capitulo ya esta aquí, asi que basta de charla y adelante! Espero sus comentarios!

Capitulo 5

Una joven de largos cabellos lilas bajo de la carreta que tan oportunamente se había cruzado en el camino del joven Seiya, clavando su mirada en él y el ya mencionado Jabu.

- Señorita, no se preocupe -le dijo amablemente este ultimo.- Pongo en su lugar a este inútil y seguimos nuestro camino.

- No, Jabu ¡no te lo permito!- ordeno la joven con firmeza.

- Pero… Señorita Saori…

- No vinimos aquí para meternos en problemas.

A todo esto, el incidente había hecho tanto ruido que muchos se acercaron a la esquina de los hechos. Entre esos "muchos" estaban Aioria, Mu, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun.

- ¡Seiya! -lo reto el Sheriff.- ¡Creí haberte dicho que teníamos una reunión hoy!

- Si, estaba yendo para allá cuando este idiota se me atravesó en el camino…

- ¡Oye a mi me respetas! -se defendió Jabu.

- ¡Ya basta! - intento calmar los ánimos la joven de cabellos lilas.

- ¡Usted no se meta! -retruco Seiya, provocando que Aioria vuelva a retarlo:

- Seiya ¡no le hables así a la señorita Kido, vino a presenciar nuestra reunión!

- ¿¿Que qué?? -exclamo sorprendido el joven de cabellos castaños.

- La señorita Kido es parte fundamental de nuestro grupo -explico Mu.

- No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo. Vayamos al bunker -fue la orden del Sheriff, de modo que todos se marcharon al lugar de la reunion.

La muchacha recién llegada marchaba sonriente, junto a ella iba Jabu. Y mas atrás, junto a sus compañeros, iba Seiya, a quien de plano la idea de que una mujer estuviera en el grupo ya le causaba fastidio.

- Esto no me gusta…- murmuro por lo bajo.

Shiryu lo escucho y le respondio:

- Vamos, no hagas conclusiones tan apresuradas.

En la puerta del bunker los esperaban Aldebaran, Dohko y Shaka. Una vez que todos se hicieron presentes en la oficina de Aioria, Mu tomo la palabra:

- Antes que nada, muchachos, vamos a hacerles una revelacion muy importante: la señorita Kido es la verdadera y única sucesora del fallecido Alcalde Shion.

Los cuatro jóvenes convocados quedaron perplejos ante estas palabras.

- ¿Que quieres decir con "sucesora"?- pregunto intrigado Seiya.

- Bueno, es que… -comenzo a explicar Mu, pero la muchacha lo interrumpió:

- Shion era mi padre.

Por un instante reino el silencio. El asombro era total.

- Ah, ya veo…- hablo de repente Seiya, bastante molesto- la niña perdió "su trono", y quiere usarnos a nosotros para recuperarlo. ¡Pues desde ya les digo que estoy en desacuerdo!

- ¡Y yo te digo que te calles y escuches! -le respondió Dohko.- En primer lugar, la señorita aquí presente desconocía quién era su verdadero padre, dado que fue criada por un hombre común y corriente. Y en segundo, la idea de ayudarla a recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenece fue mía. Fui yo quien se encargo de averiguar su paradero, de revelarle la verdad, y convencerla de estar aquí. En parte, para cumplir con la ley, y también… por Shion, a quien tuve el honor de conocer.

- Voy a serles sincera -dijo la joven Saori.- A mi también me ha tocado, como a ustedes perder a mi única familia, mi padre, por culpa de la ambición de un hombre. No quiero que ustedes trabajen para mí, sino que ustedes me permitan que trabajemos juntos. Aquí hay un objetivo en comun: sacar al Alcalde del lugar que inmerecidamente esta ocupando y hacerle pagar por lo que nos ha hecho a mí, a ustedes, y a todos en este pueblo. Recuperar lo que me pertenece, para mi, esta en segundo plano. Lo importante es hacer justicia, y para ello, es fundamental que entre todos cooperemos, empezando por formar una buena relación. ¿Podre contar con ustedes?

Shiryu fue el primero en responder:

- Si… estoy de acuerdo.

- Lo mismo digo -se unió Hyoga.

- Yo también -respondio Shun.

Todos posaron sus miradas en Seiya, ansiosos por saber la respuesta.

- Lo intentare… -dijo reaciamente. Sin embargo, Saori le sonrió.

Al mediodía, los cuatro jóvenes almorzaban en el bar Star Hill.

- No me gusta la idea de que una mujer forme parte de nuestro grupo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- pregunto Shiryu.

- Se me hace que traen mala suerte.

- Que machista eres…-exclamo Shun.

- Yo no creo que sea por eso…- acoto Hyoga, sembrando la discordia (una vez mas…)

- Que quieres decir ¿eh? -inquirió Seiya, desafiante.

- Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo… -se lamentaba Shiryu, mientras Shun sacudía la cabeza.

- Yo creo que esa chica te ha llamado la atención, y como no quieres darte cuenta, quieres tratar de evitarla a toda costa.

- Pues te equivocas, porque ya de plano me cayo mal- se defendió el de cabellos castaños.

- Así se empieza… - respondió el rubio con una sonrisa cínica, lo que irrito aun más a Seiya:

- Mira, yo no se de donde sacas esas cosas, pero ya me tienes harto. De ahora en más optare por ignorarte.

- Pues a ver si puedes…

- ¡¡Callate!!

Shiryu y Shun, luego de presenciar toda la escena, se miran entre ellos, con gesto de resignados.

Mientras tanto, en el edificio de la Alcaldia, Shura le informaba al nuevamente incorporado Death Mask, que recién llegaba:

- Saga quiere verte, y es importante.

Sin decir una palabra, el recién llegado se dirigió a la oficina del Alcalde. Este lo vio entrar y lo recibió amablemente:

- Mi buen Death Mask, veo que te has recuperado.

- Aun no del todo, pero eso no me impide acudir a su llamado.

- Bien, así me gusta… no se si sabes que hay gente en este pueblo que me esta empezando a molestar. Y no se lo que estén tramando, pero no tengo ganas de averiguarlo; así que para ahorrarnos un problema en el futuro, he decidido actuar, y para eso te necesito a ti, Death Mask.

- Pues… usted dirá.

- Quiero que me averigües quien es el desgraciado que ha decidido levantar una causa en mi contra… y que le des un escarmiento como solo tú sabes hacerlo. ¿Entendido?

- Je, pierda cuidado… yo me encargo, señor.

Al mismo tiempo, en el bar, los jóvenes estaban por retirarse y se cruzaron con Aioria.

- ¿Otra vez ustedes? Ja ja, mentira, es broma…-los saludo, bastante mas distendido de lo que se había mostrado en la mañana.

- Llegas tarde, nosotros ya almorzamos -dijo Seiya.

- Mira, tu mejor ni me hables, que todavía no te di tu merecido por lo de hoy… Bueno, en realidad no venia a buscarlos a ustedes… sino a mi camarera favorita. Así que si me disculpan…

La persona en cuestión, que no era otra que Marín, esperaba a su novio sentada junto a la barra. Hoy era su día libre y, como siempre lo hacia, lo aprovechaba para pasar la tarde junto a él.

- Ya vino tu "bandolero" -le comento Shaina mientras cargaba un pedido a su bandeja.

- Si, ya lo vi -le respondió la pelirroja.

- Que tierno… siempre tan puntual -suspiro June.

Aioria llego junto a su chica y saludo a las demas:

- ¡Qué onda muchachas¿Mucho trabajo?

- Si, un poco…- contesto la rubia.

- ¿Y tú, preciosa¿Lista para pasear?

- Si, cariño.

- Pues entonces, vámonos ¿Donde está Tatsumi?

- Aquí -dijo el barman haciéndose presente en la barra.

- Le aviso que me llevo a su empleada… no se la traeré muy tarde.

- Eso espero ¡cuídela!

- Pero hombre, eso no se dice… ¡hasta luego!

- ¡Adiós! -saludaron las chicas y el barman.

La pareja se retiro, luego de cruzarse en el camino con Lady, quien los saludo y se dirigió a la barra para comentarle a sus amigas:

- Allá van los tortolitos… al fin y al cabo, Marín es la única que tiene a quien dedicar sus días libres.

- Pues sí, que suerte…-coincidió June.- Mañana es mi turno y no se que hacer. No tengo ganas de pasármela durmiendo, y dar vueltas por el pueblo ya no me parece tan divertido.

- ¿Y por qué no invitas a tu muchachito a pasear? -sugirió Lady.

- ¿Qué? No ¡pero cómo crees! Apenas nos conocemos…

- Pues al parecer le caes muy bien…-opino Shaina.

- Mmm… pero no me animo…

- Tu déjame eso a mi…-contesto Lady sonriendo.- En cuanto lo vea, se lo diré.

- ¡No! Te lo suplico…

- Entonces, te propongo un desafío: si tu no te animas a decírselo, se lo voy a decir yo ¿De acuerdo?

- Esta bien…

- ¿Oye, y para que te llamo el jefe? -pregunto un curioso Afrodita a su camarada Death Mask.

- Para atender un par de asuntos…

- Ju, me imagino el carácter de esos asuntos… ¿que no te cansas de la violencia?

- Mi buen Afro…para esto naci.

- Pues allá tu…

- Ya deja de cuestionarme y acompáñame. Necesito saber a quien tengo que darle una lección.

- Nomas lo hago porque no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer…

- Si, tu, como no… y ya que eres tan chismoso ¿por dónde me aconsejas empezar?

- Sígueme. Tengo a alguien bajo sospecha.

- Je, lo sabia… ¿sabes? Tú y yo formamos un buen equipo…

- Si claro… ya cállate.

Esa tarde, en el bunker estaban Mu, Aldebarán y Dohko. Estos dos últimos ayudaban al de cabellos lilas con las tareas administrativas.

- Amigos, muchas gracias, no se hubieran molestado -dijo Mu.

- Pero si no es nada -respondió Aldebarán.

- Sabes, deberías decirle a alguno de los muchachos que te ayude. Desde ya te recomiendo a Shiryu -le aconsejo Dohko.

- Tendré en cuenta la sugerencia… por cierto, con respecto a la reunión de esta mañana ¿por un momento no pensaron que los convocados iban a desertar? Al enterarse de la identidad de la señorita Saori…

- A pesar del berrinche de Seiya… no -respondió Dohko.- Ese muchachito es muy susceptible, tengo miedo que ponga en peligro la estabilidad del grupo…

- Pero a pesar de estar recién conociéndose, se llevan bien -reconoció Aldebarán.

- Si, es verdad…-coincidió Mu.- Bueno, por el día de hoy es suficiente. Pueden retirarse. Gracias por la ayuda, en serio.

- No hay de que, Mu… Bueno, Alde, vamos a tomar algo al bar de aquí cerca ¿si?

- De acuerdo ¿Nos acompañas, Mu?

- No puedo, tengo que esperar a Aioria.

- Esta bien… pero nos debes una salida de esas¿eh?

El pelinegro y su acompañante salieron del bunker rumbo al bar. Al llegar a la esquina, Dohko se disponía a cruzar, pero Aldebarán vio a lo lejos que un corcel venia a toda velocidad, y de no ser porque tomo al pelinegro del brazo y lo hizo retroceder, este hubiera sido atropellado de lleno.

Quien montaba el caballo, que no era otro que Death Mask, no detuvo su carrera, pero al pasar junto a ellos les dirigió una mirada arrogante, que estos, a pesar de lo breve del instante, supieron captar de inmediato.

Aldebarán y Dohko lo observaron irse, y este ultimo pregunto:

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? No acaba de recuperarse y ya ha vuelto a las andadas… Cualquiera diría que intento matarme, o algo así…

- Todo es posible, tratándose de ese loco… esto no me gusta nada.

Por su parte, Death Mask detuvo su camino en la esquina siguiente, donde lo esperaba, montado en su propio corcel, Afrodita, quien le informo:

- Ese, al que casi te llevas puesto, es Libra Dohko, y es abogado. Y según tengo entendido, fue quien presento la causa contra Saga.

- Aja… si no fuera por el mastodonte ese que esta con el, ya le hubiera dado una buena lección. Ni modo… tendré que esperar. Voy a dejarlo respirar, por ahora…

Por la noche, como ya es sabido, el bar Star Hill estaba atestado de gente, y las camareras por poco y no daban abasto, mas teniendo en cuenta que una de ellas no estaba. Y como no podía ser de otra manera, los cuatro muchachitos estaban cenando ahí.

Fue Lady quien se encargo de atenderlos, y antes de regresar a la barra a preparar los pedidos, se cruzo con June y discretamente le dijo:

- Ahí esta tu candidato… mas te vale cumplir con lo que te dije.

La rubia solo suspiro y siguió con lo suyo. Cuando tuvo unos minutos libres, se armo de valor, y se acerco a la mesa de los chicos.

- Hola muchachos… Buen provecho…

- Hola… Gracias… -saludaron amablemente los cuatro.

La camarera respondió profundamente y llamo al que le interesaba:

- Shun…

- ¿Si? -inquirió el peliverde.

- ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo?

Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu se miraron entre si, sorprendidos. Shun solo se levanto de la mesa diciendo:

- Si, por que no…

Ambos se apartaron de la mesa, y ella, algo nerviosa, empezó a contar:

- Bueno… veras… resulta que mañana es mi día libre y… como no tengo nada que hacer, pues… quería preguntarte si… podíamos ir a pasear por ahí, juntos… digo, si te dejan… pero si no te dejan no hay problema, entenderé… es que, como no tengo a nadie a quien visitar, y las chicas trabajan, pensé en preguntarte a ti…

- Si, si, entiendo…-respondió el sonriendo.- Pues si, si puedo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar aquí, o prefieres que nos encontremos en algun lado?

La rubia pego una mirada a sus compañeras, que la observaban a lo lejos divertidas, y respondió:

- Sera mejor que nos encontremos. Te esperare en la esquina, después de que termines de almorzar.

- Esta bien…

- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

- No hay de que.

El peliverde volvió a la mesa sin mirar a ninguno de sus compañeros. No obstante, sabía que lo estaban observando, y dijo:

- No voy a decir nada, así que sigan comiendo.

- No hace falta… ya nos enteraremos.

El bar cerró sus puertas a las doce de la noche. Mientras acomodaban todo, June fue acosada a preguntas:

- ¿Y¿qué le dijiste? -la interrogo Lady.

- ¿Y el que te dijo? -se metió Shaina.

- ¡Ya, ya!... solo le dije si podíamos pasear juntos, y dijo que si, nada mas…

- ¡¡Que bien, que bien!! -Lady aplaudía contenta. -Ay, niña… lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarte…

- ¿Ayudarme¡Fui yo quien fue a hablar con el!

- Si, pero porque yo te desafié. Y déjame decirte que no voy a parar hasta verte de novia con el. Ese chico es para ti.

- ¿Y el hermano es para ti, verdad? -acoto Shaina, dejando muda a la pelirroja.

- Cierto, por poco se me había olvidado…-recordó June.

- ¡Oigan estamos hablando de June, no de mi!

- Solo para que veas, que no te conviene andar fastidiándome.

- Yo y mi bocota…

La conversación fue interrumpida por Tatsumi, quien ordeno:

- Lady, ve a barrer la entrada.

La pelirroja tomo la escoba y, ya en la galería de la entrada, comenzó a barrer mientras tarareaba una canción. Empezó por su derecha, sin darse cuenta que a sus espaldas, en la oscuridad, alguien la observaba. Solo cuando dio media vuelta para seguir con su tarea hacia el otro lado, se dio cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Ay Dios mío¿Quien anda ahí? -exclamo asustada.

- Shhhh… no grites, soy yo -dijo el espía, acercándose para dejarse ver: era Ikki.

- Vaya, que alivio…-suspiro ella.- Sabes, por poco y me matas del susto…

- Si, ya me di cuenta…

- ¿Y qué andas haciendo por estos lados?

- Primero pase por tu ventana, pero como no te vi, decidí pegar una vuelta por aquí. Por lo que veo, volviste a trabajar…

- Si. Y menos mal, porque ya me estaba aburriendo…

- Bueno, me alegro de que te hayas recuperado.

- ¿Eh¿Ya te vas? -pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja.

- Si.

- Pero vendrás otro día… ¿no?

El peliazul no supo como responder a esa pregunta.

- Sabes que la ventana de mi habitación siempre estará abierta para ti cuando quieras.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el bajó la mirada. Esa frase le trajo recuerdos… Cerró los ojos, luego irguió la cabeza y los volvió a abrir para responder:

-… Está bien. Vendré a verte en estos días.

- Ok. Estaré esperándote. Si no me ves, espérame. Ya sabes que a estas horas cerramos.

- De acuerdo… hasta entonces.

- Adiós.

Fénix se fue, y Lady lo observo desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche. Así la encontraron Marín y Aioria cuando llegaron a la puerta del bar.

- ¿Lady, sucede algo? -le pregunto su amiga.

- ¿Eh? Ah… no…

- Parecía que hablabas con alguien…-comento con picardía Aioria.

- No, para nada… pst, por favor… ¿con quien podría hablar a estas horas?

- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón… en fin, nos vemos, linda -el Sheriff se despidió de su novia, y se fue.

Antes de entrar al bar, Marín le comento en voz baja a su compañera:

- Por un momento creí que hablabas con Fénix.

Lady solo rio un tanto nerviosa, para murmurar sola:

- Si supiera que esa es la verdad…

A pesar de que era medianoche, Dohko permanecía ocupado en la oficina de su casa, revisando viejos escritos. En la punta de su escritorio yacía una carpeta, donde tenia archivada toda la documentación correspondiente a la causa en contra del Alcalde. Mientras desechaba ciertos papeles, por momentos miraba de reojo la carpeta. La ansiedad pudo con el y decidió hojear una vez mas el contenido de esa carpeta, fruto de todo su esfuerzo. Pero algo lo impediría…

Desde afuera se oía el trote de un caballo. A Dohko le llamo la atención porque a esa hora nadie suele venir a verlo. Dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio y se asomo discretamente por la ventana de su oficina.

Allí afuera, alguien lo estaba espiando…

CONTINUARA…


End file.
